A Little Left Behind
by Neko Kate-chan
Summary: Just weird insane humour. Randomness, Exploding Amy, real hedgehogs, a bear named Reko and an underlying PLOT! Dun-dun-dunnnn!


****

A Little Left Behind

Lesson 1: The Facts Of Life AS Told By Reko

Author's Notes:

__

Hmm… Inspired by random thoughts in my brain. Was originally going to be serious, but now I can't be bothered. The first chapter begins at a random conversation between Knuckles and Tails, but I plan to have some serious stuff… Maybe…

Seeing as I'm not quite sure how old Tails is meant to be, I have a section of 'younger' Tails and a section of 'older' Tails. No specific ages, because I don't have them!

This fic is Tails-centric, so you probably won't find many scenes without him in it…

I'm unsure about the mating habits of Hedgehogs… So therefore, I'm not sure exactly how many offspring they produced etc, so don't blame me if it's wrong.

The chapters are 'bitesize' and can be read in about five minutes. They aren't heavy, just a little bit of insanity…

****

Disclaimer:

__

I do not own Sonic or any of the characters (except Reko when she enters. Those who go on my Deviant art account will know who she is…)

"So, aren't you excited about the baby?" Tails asked, cheerily. Knuckles glared at the happy two-tailed fox, a look that would have made the younger freeze over, it if hadn't been for the fact he was engrossed in fixing Amy's watch.

"Excited? All babies do is piss, shit and vomit. Why the hell would I be looking forward to that? In my opinion, Sonic is an idiot for getting Amy knocked up anyhow," Knuckles growled, wondering how long it could possibly take Tails to fix his cell phone. The fox has promised to do it after Amy's watch, which he had said would only take a few minutes. That had been two hours ago…

"Huh? Well, Amy says that the stork will be coming any day soon with her new baby, and she's really excited about it!" Tail protested. Knuckles raised his eyebrows.

"Stork huh?" He smirked, oh, this could be damn fun…

* * *

Sonic smiled at Amy as she waddled in. She may look like a beached whale, a pink beached whale, but all the same… She was obviously happy, and as long as she was, so was he…

"I feel like I'm carrying a litter…" Amy sighed, sagging into a chair and stroking her ballooned tummy thoughtfully. Sonic didn't reply, there wasn't much he could say. He was a little uncomfortable with the fact that he and Amy were together. Sometimes it was just weird that after so long running away from his feelings (no pun intended) he had been forced to face them and…

And this had happened…

He was sure that marriage had supposed to come first somewhere… Oh well, relationships weren't his forte. Saving the world from Eggman, beating giant robots, sparring with Knuckles, listening to Tails waffle, all that he could deal with. Give him Amy and a candlelit dinner and he didn't have a clue.

Romantic he was not. The most romantic thing he'd ever done was give her a rose… Oh and wearing that good luck bracelet she made for him…

"Sonic, are you in?" Amy waved her hand. Sonic forced himself to smile, before walking to the door.

"I'm going for a run," He told her. She looked disappointed for a moment, then hid her emotions behind a bright smile.

"Okay, see you later Sonic," She said. He dashed out of the door, all the while feeling that somehow, he was never going to live up to Amy's expectations.

* * *

"Right, so, if a stork doesn't bring babies then what does?" Tails asked, the watch discarded, his eyes wide at this news. Knuckles chuckled.

"Well… Let's see, how to explain this… When two people love each other very much-" Knuckles stopped when Sonic entered the room, dripping wet for some reason. It wasn't even raining outside…

"Why was there a bucket of water rigged above the door?" The hedgehog growled. Tails frowned and Knuckles laughed, taking in Sonic's disgruntled look as he tried to rub some of the moisture out of his blue fur.

"It worked like a charm…" A bear walked in, only she wasn't like most bears… Sonic looked her, not more than a child of Tails age, silver fur still fluffy with youth, big black eyes, glimmering with mischief, her jeans were patched with mismatched patches and her T-shirt was artistically ripped.

"You did that? Who are you?" Sonic demanded. The bear-girl tilted her head to one side, cutely.

"That's Reko, my friend," Tails suddenly laughed, jumping off the worktop he'd been sat on to hug her. Reko, Knuckles noticed, blushed horrendously, trying to hide it behind her hair as she moved away.

"Cuuute…" Sonic remarked under his breath to Knuckles, half-mocking, half-serious.

"So, is she you girlfriend? Huh? Huh? Huh?" Sonic asked, each 'huh' accented with an elbow into Tails' ribs. The fox just blinked up at him innocently.

"No, no, no. You've got the totally wrong idea Mister!" Reko protested, her face practically on fire. Sonic laughed, watching the little bear hastily turn her back on him folding her arms. It served her right for dumping water on his head… If there was one thing he hated, it was water…

"Alright, alright, chill out…" Sonic chuckled, before turning to Knuckles.

"So what're you doing here? I didn't think you were the kind for spending quality time with our resident mechanical whiz-kid?" Sonic joked. Knuckles just glared, gesturing to his cell phone, which simply had the message 'This phone has been locked. Please enter ID number' written across it. Sonic hid his laughter, how on earth had Knuckles managed to lock his own phone?

"Oh yeah! You were explaining where babies came from!" Tails said brightly. Knuckles looked about to strangle the fox there and then, driven by Sonic's laughter, however Reko had finally turned back to the scene.

"Oh don't you know anything Tails? They come from the mother's tummy! That's why they get so fat. The baby grows in there and they keep growing and growing until they explode. And then the baby bursts out of the mother's tummy-button and they have a baby. That's why the mummy has to go into hospital, so they can stitch her up!" Reko said, knowledgeably. Sonic was on the floor now, pounding his fists against the carpet, Knuckles had an absent smile and Tails looked absolutely petrified.

"I'm never going to have children. I don't want my wife to hurt…" Tails said, his childlike innocence partially tainted with pictures of screaming babies bursting out of Amy's tummy like some twisted version of Alien.

"Oh! I've done it!" Tails said happily, handing over the phone to Knuckles, who took it, staring down at the messages.

"Twenty four missed calls…" He said aloud. He listened to his messages, and his eyes widened slightly, he glanced at Sonic.

"Uh… You better get to the hospital… Amy's about to give birth…" Knuckles informed them. Sonic's eyes widened and he was gone in a blur of blue. Tails' eyes widened.

"The baby's gonna burst out of Amy's tummy! We have to get there to save her!" Tails yelled, running out of the door, before remembering that, unlike Sonic, he couldn't run very fast.

"Hey Tails! Knuckles can drive, can't he?" Reko asked. They turned to Knuckles, eyes large and pleading. Unable to turn them down (and wondering when he had actually grown a heart) Knuckles led the two of them to his car.

* * *

Dear Journal,

I'm writing this in the Waiting Room of the Hospital. There's a feeling like the calm before the storm. Sonic's pacing around. I can tell he's worried about Amy. I'm worried too, I don't want her stomach to explode because then she'll have to be all stitched up and she won't be able to wear those crop tops anymore…

Not that I look when she's wearing crop tops…

Nope, not me…

Heh heh heh…

Knuckles was really nice to have brought us here. I tried to thank him but he just drove off… Well, I guess he knows that I meant to thank him at least. Reko's trying to read what I'm writing but I don't want her to.

This is my journal. She's pouting now… Cute…

Reko is really pretty… For a bear… I hope she doesn't explode someday…

* * *

****

Ending Notes:

__

Heh heh heh. Yes, Amy is exploding, lol. Did I make Tails too innocent? I could just see him being like that… I was told my a friend that he's about nine years old, but I'm playing on his innocence here, so he probably seems younger. Reko's meant to be about seven, or two years younger than Tails.

Have I done good? ::puppy dog eyes:: R&R


End file.
